callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Upgraded Iron Sights
Untitled This is pure speculation but here's a list of guns in Black Ops that I think might use the "Upgraded Iron Sights" attachment. - M60 - Enfield - G11 - Commando - AUG - The Asian Gangsta' 09:04am, September 12, 2010 :They won't. Those iron sights are the default sights that those guns will use. The FAMAS uses the same sights as the AUG, yet in the list of attachments for the FAMAS, the "Upgrade Iron Sights" attachment was not seen. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Like I said, it's speculation, we just need to wait until 11.09.10. - The Asian Gangsta' 05:05pm, September 12,2010 : Isn't the talk page for improving pages, and not speculating on stuff Sniper Luigi 19:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Speculation go on blogs. [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] Whats up? [[User talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 03:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Python does NOT have upgraded irons. That picture of the dude reloading with snub nose and upgraded irons (i will refer to them as UIS)? Well, that's only half correct. those are the default irons on the Python, and I have proof: *Python Multiple Attachements = this is the same thing it says when you use a weapon with Warlord. That means there are only two attachements on this weapon. One of them is Snub Nose. But how are to know he is using UIS? We don't. *The list of attachements for the Python. UIS, Snub Nose, ACOG sight, and a little thing called a Speed Reloader. in the past Call Of Duty games, all revolvers used Speed Loaders by default. Now in Black Ops, they are an attachement. If you watch the footage from the Wager Match where that picture was taken, you will notice that he reloads the Python several times. And each time he uses a Speed Reloader. that means... Python, Multiple Attachements = Python Snub Nose w/ Speed Reloader. Either that or Treyarch is just making it so that there are three attachements on the Python for some reason. It is in a Wager Match, after all. 19:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) No Upgraded Irons for Python. They are now default. Sniperspade 01:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) What these might be. It's possible that upgraded ironsights for the handguns refers to tritium-lightened (or whatever it is) replacements for the base sights. Essentially, instead of WaW-esque sights on the M1911, it'd be MW-style sights. YuriKaslov 00:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops... Help? While cleaning up the page, I screwed up the Pictures of the M1911 while getting ride of the old outdated Python pics. Anybody wanna help a noob out here? Sniperspade 00:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Post-release I'll try and get the correct info in here now that the game is out. Incrognito 18:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Appearance Am I the only person who thinks that the CZ75 Upgraded Sights looks almost like the M6 Magnum series from Halo? Trueblade74 14:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe not, but adding such opinions and comparisons to off-game weapons to an article will only get it deleted. Since the wiki tries to focus on the Call of Duty franchise itself unless an intentional reference was inputed in the game by the developer --Joseph Tan 15:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay, for the last time, talk pages are no longer discussion about article improvement, Tan. These days, they're forum pages. Get it through your head and adapt to the changes. I wasn't going to put it on trivia, I just wanted to see people's opinions and comments, and if they liked Halo. Trueblade74 16:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC)